A Terran Imperial's Log
by StarblazeForce
Summary: This isn't really a story story. It's to make a point. Ever squashed a spider because it "looked disgusting?" A Terran Imperial reflects on the actions of his captain, who isn't above taking innocent lives for trivial reasons, such as "it looks disgusting."
1. Log Transcript

**A/N: Though this is a story with plot (ish), I'm using it to make a point. Set in Mirror universe, because the actions of some characters make more sense that way.**

[BEGINNING OF LOG TRANSCRIPT]

Science Officer's Personal Log, Stardate 56989.7. The I.S.S Deadly Spear encountered a planet teeming with advanced Warp-capable life a sun-cycle ago. The captain ordered beam down to "negotiate" our way into ruling the planet, as is Terran way. We beamed down into a rocky mountainous area with extensive cave systems. It seemed as though this civilisation lived primarily underground. So the captain led us into the caves.

We saw the life that lived on the planet. It was, to outward appearances, hideous. The body was long and scaly, like a snake, but with more legs than could be counted. The head was black and furry, while seven large bug eyes stared at us. The creature had iridescent blue wings that folded underneath a brown two-piece she'll. It was like a grotesque mix of beetle, snake, centipede, and tarantula. I am an empath. Despite outward appearances, the creature radiated hospitality and benevolence and had a soul so pure that to me, it was absolutely beautiful. I was about to take some scans, but the captain ordered us back on the ship. When we returned, he practically sprinted to the bridge. I followed, partially because my station was there and partially out of curiosity. When we got to the bridge, the captain ordered, and I quote, "the total destruction of that planet and those… things!" He spat the word out, putting as much disgust and contempt as he could in it. And the planet, along with that beautiful life form, was gone.

A few hours later we found a planet prime for colonisation, and laid claim to it for the Terran Empire. There were some sentient cosmotoans swimming around the planet. They were coated in a corrosive material that could conceivably damage ships, but they radiated mostly a benign happiness, along with some passing curiosity about our ship. There was no reason for them to attack us, even though they had the ability to. Until the captain opened fire on them. Then they panicked and attempted to flee, but our ship was faster.

None of them survived.

Now, as I sit here recording this log, a score of questions come to me. The captain had justified his attack on the cosmotoans on the grounds that they were a threat. But they had no intention of attacking us. They just wanted to enjoy their swimming. He said the lifeforms on the planet were "vermin" and "unworthy of the Empire." He said that their extermination was a cleansing of the galaxy. But they were so pure inside. Is this what the Empire does? It decides the fate of a civilisation by what it sees on the surface?

And most importantly, what gives us the right to decide?

What lets us choose if something lives or dies?

What determines that we can control another's life?

What makes us worthy of that right?

The Empire thinks that they've come so far, yet we are still savages deep inside.

Maybe the United Federation of Planets is a better world. Maybe I should go to the other side. Yes. That is what I will do.

[END OF LOG TRANSCRIPT]


	2. Epilogue

A Warp-capable shuttle was reported missing from the I.S.S Deadly Spear's shuttlebay shortly after. A mysterious anomaly was detected as well. The anomaly was determined to have transcended the boundaries of the universe, possibly connecting to another universe.

In other news, the Starfleet vessel U.S.S Golden, which is the mirror version of the I.S.S Deadly Spear, intercepted a drifting Warp-capable shuttlecraft, with one inhabitant. He knew a suspicious amount about the workings of the ship…

 **A/N: So I saw one of those harmless garter snakes. And then someone beat it to death with a broom on the grounds that it was "dangerous." Okay, they bite, but they're not venomous and they're not overly aggressive…**

 **Anyhow, I always marvel at how people can just kill things like that, sometimes for no reason. Squashing spiders,for example. Spiders are actually good if you don't like bugs. They eat bugs. But people still squash them for no better reason than "they look gross." Hence, the first incident. Snakes can serve a threat, but there are better ways to deal with them than beating them to death with a broom! Come on, people! THE GREY SQUISHY THING IN YOUR HEAD IS A TOOL, NOT A DECORATION!**

 **Besides, like the Science Officer wondered, what gives us specifically the right to decide if something lives or dies? Do we just "play god" with the lives of weaker things? That puts us on a level with Khan. (You know who I'm talking about.)**

 **Additionally, if you saw someone beat another person up in the streets, they get arrested for assault and battery. Yes, humans are sentient. Yes, snakes are not. Fine. If you saw someone beat up a cat in the streets, they would be arrested for animal abuse. WHAT MAKES SNAKES ANY DIFFERENT? YES, SNAKE ARE DANGEROUS. CATS AND DOGS CAN BE DANGEROUS TOO!**

 **I hope this has given you new insight over killing weaker creatures. And I hope it doesn't start a flame war.**


End file.
